poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Optimus lets Thomas and his friends stay/Midnight Sparkle (Bad Clone)'s death
This is how Optimus lets Thomas and his friends stay and Midnight Sparkle (Bad Clone)'s death goes in Thomas' Adventures of Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising. Optimus Prime: In order to both protect the Allspark and secure Unicron's defeat, it was necessary for me to empty the vessel's contents. Thomas: Into where? Optimus Prime: The Matrix of Leadership and Twilight's horn. As such, my own Spark can no longer be separated from the multitude of others within me. And the very same thing has happened to Twilight. Ratchet: Are you telling us...that you and Twilight are now..one with the Allspark? Smokescreen: That's what you say when someone kicks the. Ultra Magnus: To not return the Allspark to the well would be to prevent future generations of new lifefrom existing on Cybertron. Optimus Prime: My quest must be completed with Twilight. Ratchet: Optimus, I didn't return to save a life only to lose the one I care most about. Thomas: Ratchet's restored planets. He'll find a way to save you! Rainbow Dash: We can turn to Vector Sigma, just like we did before. Optimus Prime Because the Matrix must now be relinquished with the Allspark, it cannot be restored or passed down to another. But while this may very well mark the end of the age of Primes, leadership can be earned with or without the Matrix, and, in my view.. you have each acted as a Prime. Knock Out: Well, I... never really hadthe best role models. Thomas: Twilight... I'm gonna miss you. Twilight Sparkle: I will too. And all my friends. But I have a few things to say. If evil once again rises in the face of friendship, you can still use it's magic to conquer it. I am also giving the Autobots the chance to use friendship to fight any wrong and turn it into a right and making Thomas the new Element of Magic. It has been an honor being an element bearer, Celestia's student and the Princess of Friendship for such a long time. Optimus Prime: As even Megatron has demonstrated on this day, every sentient being possesses the capacity for change. I ask only this of you, fellow Autobots keep fighting the noblest of fights. Bumblebee: You can count on us to keep the peace. Optimus Prime: Above all, do not lament our absence... for in my spark and Twilight's heart, I know that this is not the end... but merely a new beginning... simply put, another transformation and friendship. Ryan F-Freeman: Megatron will come see Optimus on Earth again. This time, in a new body. Crash Bandicoot: You're right, Ryan. Who did you and Brutalight create? Ryan F-Freeman: Brutan Sparkman. Cody Fairbrother: Who is Brutan Sparkman? Brutan Sparkman: It is me, Cody. Crash Bandicoot: Everyone. Let's go home. To Earth. (Bad Clone) grabs Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Hey! What are you doing!? Midnight Sparkle (Bad Clone): You could help me understand all the magic. Sci-Ryan: He is learning about magic. Sci-Twi's amulet at her Any last words? Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts